1. Field of the Invention
A combination sleigh and wagon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sleigh or sleds per se and wagons per se are commonly found vehicles in almost every community. Smaller units manageable by a child provide a great deal of enjoyment even to younger children. However it is commonly appreciated that sleighs provided with runners are useless unless the terrain is covered with snow, so that the sleigh can slide in the snow. Likewise, wagons are useless when the ground is covered with snow since the wheels of the wagon bog down in the snow. Thus it has been necessary in the prior art for parents to provide an active child with two vehicles, namely a sleigh for wintertime usage and play, and a wagon for summertime pleasure and activity. Thus two separate expenditures of funds are required in order to satisfy the child, and storage space must be found for one or the other of the vehicles depending on the season.